Lonely Travel
Lonely Travel is a level by FunnyGame made in 2.0. It is one of the real longest levels in the game, taking nearly six minutes long to complete. This is also by far his longest level. Some people consider this level to be of insane difficulty. Others consider it to be a very easy or easy demon. Overview This level is an Extra-Long level, lasting 5:59 minutes. The majority of the level is in grayscale, but after 4:48 minutes, colors will appear. The level also boasts landscapes and simple, but beautiful and artistic designs. The level appears to be easy at first, but it gets progressively harder until the end. In particular, the cube section at 1:54, the ball section at 2:17, and the UFO parts at 3:49 and 5:20 are quite tricky. A small spike at the very end poses a hazard to the player if it is not jumped over. It is marked with a pinkish heart above it if you can't see it. Trivia * The original song in the preview was "The Undertaker's Daughter", but when released, it was changed into the instrumental version of the song. ** The reason for this is possibly for copyright issues. * Despite the huge length and advanced design, FunnyGame managed to respect the limit objects without using cheats and glitches. ** The level is limited not only by its number of objects but also by its time, as 5 mins 59 seconds is the longest duration (coupled with slowest speed) you can make levels legitimately. This is due to the level editor not allowing placement of objects thereafter. * The level was downgraded into Insane at some moment but, later it was turned into a Demon 10 stars again. This is one of the levels that got downgraded and rated so rapidly, alongside with Distorsion by Serponge. * This level has two comments from RobTop: One was to announce a new 2.1 feature, another when he brought the rating of the level back due to 'players wanting it'. * This level is the longest demon in the game. ** It is also the longest rated level in the game in general. * The entire level is in slow (0.7) speed. * There is a bug at around 40% in the dual ball part. When you tap/click, the spike will not become fake, thus killing you. EricVanWilderman & Brandon Larkin found out the hard way. ** This bug can be corrected, however if caught quickly enough. By tapping/clicking before hitting the row of spikes, they should cycle to disappear as they normally should. Be warned that the time between the tap/click before the spikes and the crash that would occur due to the bug is less than half a second. * Serponge created his own version called Dem Travel, which is also nearly 6 minutes long and has a huge amounts of effects. * After beating the level, if you stay long enough and not go back to the menu, you will find an easter egg. A giant text saying "BUNNYGAME" will come into view from the left side of the screen and continue moving right. ** If you make a copy of the level and go to the end credits (not in preview mode), you will see an arrow pointing to FunnyGame's name that says "ugly". ** The smiley face in the credits (not in preview mode) can be seen as a frowning face. * This level beats Dem Travel by Serponge in terms of length, with only 1 second longer. * This level has a new concept where that if you change gravity, some real spikes become fake and vise versa. ** FunnyGame also uses this concept in his part in a demon mega-collaboration which was hosted by Riot named Yatagarasu. ** This may be the inspiration for RobTop to add the touch trigger in 2.1, which is a toggle trigger but it activates when clicking or tapping is done. Crashes * EricVanWilderman crashed at 92%, right before the pyramid segment. Category:Featured Levels Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2016 levels